Sora's Misguided Education
by talinsquall
Summary: Sora learns the wrong way to have a loving, lasting relationship. Riku/Sora. Cloud/Leon. Yaoi, OOC, Non-con, Lemons, Angst, Bondage, Cursing. 2nd Revision 4/18/09


A/N: I warned that there'd be more Riku/Sora once I got KH Re:COM. This story also queries what would have happened if Leon had said No to Cloud in Ch. 1 of my "Strategy" story. This story stands on it's own, though. For the ending scene, Riku and Sora are eighteen and over. Remember, we're all adults here. Originally published 12/5/08. Revised 4/18/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Sora learns the wrong way to have a loving, lasting relationship.

Pairings: Riku/Sora, Cloud/Leon

Warnings: Yaoi, SEX, NON-CON, BONDAGE, Cursing, Some KH2 Dialogue and Plot (All owned by Disney and Square-Enix), Sneaky Sub Lion, Crazy! Dom Chocobo, Misguided Well-Meaning Sub-in-training Sora, Sneaky Dom-by-birth Riku

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Sora's Misguided Education**

XXX

_**Radiant Garden (Before Sephiroth's Fight with Cloud)**_

Sora left Donald and Goofy with Cid. The pair would research for viable places King Mickey might return from the Darkness. He'd go visit Leon, who still worked on the files from Ansem's old computer. He might be able to come up with more options.

Sora also wished to visit with Leon himself. Ever since he first arrived in Traverse Town, he looked up to Leon like a big brother. He considered Leon's advice sacrosanct. Leon had even started to call Sora his 'little brother,' which he loved, and tried everything in his power to hear a lot of.

Sora skateboarded down the Second Restoration Site, past the Postern, and through the Corridors to arrive at Ansem's Study. Kicking up the skateboard, he skipped in, halting before he entered the open doorway, to Ansem's secret Computer Room.

Sora heard a voice other than Leon's. Face grimacing, he realized the voice to be Cloud's.

Leon moaned. Sora thought he sounded in pain. He wondered why Cloud didn't helping him.

"You always think you can find a better hiding place from me. Don't you, Squall. First you had the Coliseum, then the Castle Library, now this room. Squall, you should know by now, I'll always find you."

Frightened, Sora gripped the skateboard to his thin chest, when he heard Leon's constant moaning become a scream.

Cloud punctuated his next words, with the heated slapping of skin on skin. "I'll always find you, and you'll always be punished. Soon as that winged fucker's dead, we'll get married, and you'll stay at home where you belong."

Leon's moans intermixed with gasps of pain. 'Ha! Uh! Ah! Never marry you! Ha! Ah! Ah! Hope… Ah! Uh! Uh! Seph… Uh! Ah! Uh! Kills… Oh! Oh! Ah! Youuuu! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Sora wanted to back up, and run away, when the sound of skin slapping skin, and Leon's screams doubled. His body wouldn't listen.

The teenager stood, frozen, hearing Leon wail along with Cloud's low grunt.

Sora felt like throwing up, when he heard a squelching noise.

Cloud zipped his pants up and rearranged the battle skirt. "Stop crying. You should be used to this by now. At least this time, I prepared you. Should have fucked you dry, for all the running around you made me do. Good for you, Goddamn Tifa wouldn't leave me alone. That's probably you're doing too. Fucking SEED training. You can forget all that mercenary shit once we're married. Clean yourself up. Sora's here to see you."

Sora's eyes widened, with fear and shock. He heard Leon's indrawn breath and scrabbling attempt to right himself.

Sora's body finally started to back up, when Cloud exited the computer room. He tromped by Sora, with a small, creepy grin. "Your big brother's waiting for you. Better help him. He's kinda tired. Hope you learned something, Kid."

Waiting until Cloud moved into the Corridors, Sora dropped the skateboard onto the floor, and ran to help Leon.

Having given up the attempt to get up, Leon lay on his side. White shirt shoved up to expose abused nipples. Belts thrown every which way onto the floor. Leather pants remained pushed down, leaving bruised, bare buttocks exposed. Penis lay lax to the right, still dribbling semen onto the cold, metal floor.

Clutching Leon by the shoulders, Sora kissed the side of his forehead, and attempted to help him right himself.

Weakly holding on to Sora's arms, Leon used them for a lever. Together, the pair got his body in a sitting position.

Sora handed Leon the handkerchief, his Mom always made sure he had in his pocket, before he left for school. Leon accepted the handkerchief with thanks.

Sora occupied himself, with gathering Leon's belts, while Leon cleansed himself, and zipped up his pants.

Leon sat, elbows resting on knees, when Sora handed him the belts. He nodded, in thanks, but didn't attempt to put them on. He just ran them through his gloved hands, staring at the wall in front of him.

Not knowing what else to do, Sora sat down beside him. He embraced Leon, laying his spiky head on his shoulder.

Leon laid his head on top of Sora's.

The adoptive siblings sat like that for awhile.

Both jumped, hearing Tron's computer voice, express regret. "I apologize, User Sora. I asked User Leon, if he needed assistance. However, User Leon stated he did not, and to leave User Cloud alone."

"It's okay, Tron. You can't really do anything to Cloud anyway."

"Still, User Sora. User Leon did not seem to enjoy what User Cloud did to him."

Leon flinched, being reminded of the earlier goings-on. Letting go of the belts, he gripped Sora's arm for support.

Sora tightened his embrace. "Ummm. Tron? Can you go do some computer stuff. Me and User Leon need to talk about private stuff."

"Understood, User Sora. Over and out."

XXX

"He's the reason you ran away from the Coliseum. Isn't it?"

Leon kissed Sora's forehead and nodded. He turned his head back to stare at the wall. "Yeah. He wanted to marry me back then. He called me his Light. From the start, he wouldn't leave me be. I told him I saved myself for my girlfriend, Rinoa. He would hurt me, saying she was dead, and never coming back. To tell the truth, I used her for an excuse. He's relentless with me."

Sora didn't want to say anything, but Leon always told him the truth. He had seen things, at the Coliseum, that had bothered him even then. He wanted to know, for sure, what had really been going on. He hoped his big brother would help him understand. "I saw you two together."

Disengaging himself quick, from Sora's embrace, Leon clasped small, bony shoulders, and looked into serious blue eyes. "What do you mean, you saw us?"

"You guys had been paired up, by Phil, in the round before us. After the match, I went to take a shower, when I saw you two."

Lower lip sticking out, Leon's eyes began to fill with tears, remembering what Sora must have seen. Releasing Sora's shoulders, he resumed his former position, with elbows on knees. "What did you see, Sora?"

"Cloud forced you against the shower wall. He-he um… He started sucking you down there. He held your wrists really hard, against your sides, so you couldn't move. You didn't look like you enjoyed it. You cried and bit your lip. After he finished, he picked you up, and carried you out. You didn't fight him. Why don't you fight him, Leon?" An earnest Sora looked to Leon for answers.

Leon lowered his head. The tears began to course down his face. He shrugged. "You know his strength, Sora. At first, I tried to fight him. Didn't do any good. In the end, he always gets what he wants. If I don't fight him, and let him have my Light, he treats me better. All the prize money he won at the Coliseum he gave to me. That's actually what helped us get to Hollow Bastion in the first place."

"Why did you run away from the Coliseum?"

Wrapping arms around bent knees, Leon continued to hang his shamed head low. "Phil called me into his office. He told me that a witness had seen Rinoa killed by the Heartless. She had died so a bunch of kids could escape on a Gummi Ship. The witness proved trustworthy. I don't know how Cloud found out. Hades probably told him. He tried everything to keep Cloud under his control. Ambushing me in my room, Cloud called my bluff. I never fought so hard. When he finished with me, I couldn't walk for a week, even with Curaga. He said, when I could move again, we would be getting married. Thankfully, Hades called him away for a meeting at Villain's Vale.

"Phil helped me and Yuffie get back to Traverse Town. The only reason Cloud didn't come after me was because Sephiroth attacked him first. I hoped, with our quick trip here, that I had escaped him for good. Even trapped in the Darkness, Cloud always finds me. When I asked him how, he said he went by my scent. He can find me halfway across a World, if need be."

"Tifa really trying to help you keep Cloud away?"

Leon flung his head back laughing. "Yeah, but not for the reason Cloud thinks. She wants him for herself. I've told her she can have him, with my blessing. It seems she's taken my advice to heart. SEED training. Huh. I had once been SEED Commander. Cloud still broke my arm, and fractured my pelvis, when he raped me at the Coliseum. He never broke a sweat. I can't escape from him, Sora. I've tried everything. When someone wants you that much, and the person's that powerful, you'll never be free of them."

Sitting back, Sora rested his weight, on the palms of his hands. "Leon, why don't any of the others help you? You said Cloud raped you at the Coliseum. That's wrong."

Leon refused to look at Sora. "Cloud did rape me the first time. He hurt me really bad. He felt immediately sorry afterwards. After that, when we had sex, he made sure I always felt good. I know I sound like I'm in pain, but the sex feels good, Sora. He only hurts me now, when I hide from him, and don't give him my Light. The one problem we have is that I can't back down, like he wants me to. I just can't."

Sora still didn't understand all this. "Leon. He hurts you. He makes you cry. I thought people, who loved each other, didn't do that to each other. Do you love him?"

Raising his head, Leon stared at the wall. He stared for a long time. "I do, Sora. Funny enough, I really do. Cloud loves me too. He just has no idea how to show it. He lived a horrible life, before we met at the Coliseum. The fact he can function, like a human being, is a miracle. Once, Aerith tried to explain to me the way she saw him. His aura looks like a wolf's. A wolf acting like a human to get by. Cloud loves me, and tries to treat me good. The Wolf wants me to obey, and hurts me when I don't. I hate the Wolf. I love Cloud."

Sora still looked confused, but he actually had some memories to reference. Memories consisting of a certain person. "I think I'm starting to understand. Remember my friend, Riku?"

Sora caught Leon's nod, out of the corner of his eye. "When we met again at the Castle, I could tell the Riku I knew, my best friend from Destiny Islands, still loved me. But I met a new Riku at the Castle. He seemed mean and hurtful. He got angry, when I didn't do what he wanted. I think he came from the Darkness that Riku's embraced. I didn't like him. If Donald and Goofy hadn't showed up, I think he would have done the same thing to me, that Cloud did to you at the Coliseum. He called me his Light, too. He scared me so bad. I try not to think about him. I know, in my heart, when I meet Riku again, he'll be the old Riku that I've always loved. My best friend."

Leon looked sideways to Sora. Being unwillingly mated to Cloud, he knew the Darkness well. The Darkness didn't "rub off" like a bad stain. Sora had informed him, that he had lost Riku to the Darkness, and couldn't find him anywhere. He hoped, for his little brother's sake, that Riku would be gone for good. If one of them had to suffer this fate, he knew he would be the stronger. Sora should never know such beloved pain. "Sora, have you come close to finding Riku?"

Slumping, Sora looked like he would cry. "No, not anywhere. We've looked everywhere too. It's like he doesn't want me to find him."

Leon had to fight from smiling in relief. Good riddance. "What about Kairi?"

Moods swinging, like a swing in the wind, Sora wrapped his arms around bent knees, and began to rock with a grin. "I'm sure she's fine. I've decided, after all of this, she's my girl for sure. Once I find Riku, and we get back home, I'm gonna ask her to marry me, when we're old enough. Riku'll be dancing for joy."

Leon frowned to himself. Sure. If Sora does find Riku, the planned marriage should fly over well. Riku will be dancing… on top of Kairi's head.

Leon prayed to the Gods that Riku would stay gone. For his little brother's sake, if for nothing else.

"Hey, Leon!"

Leon's forehead crinkled in exasperation, while he gazed at Sora. "Yes, Little Brother?"

After jumping up, Sora had started to jump around, with excitement."Would you mind if I sicked Sephiroth on Cloud?"

Tilting his head, Leon slightly adjusted his sitting position. He winced, when his ass rebuked the motion with pain. Gods! His ass hurt. He had really pissed Cloud off this time. He had found Tifa's antics hilarious, but he didn't think Cloud would blame him. With Sephiroth's continued presence, Cloud's mood wouldn't get any better. "No, Sora. You go right ahead."

Stopping the jumping, Sora frowned. "I think Sephiroth's good enough to kill Cloud. You say that you love him. You sure?"

Leon answered with a firm nod. "Cloud hasn't given me any choice, Sora. I like my life here, and I'm not running anymore. I don't care what Cloud says. I won't marry him. When the time comes, he'll siphon my Light, to help against Sephiroth. When the fight comes to killing blows, I'll block my Light. This should give Sephiroth the opening he might need."

Gleeful, Sora jumped on Leon for his hug. "I'll make everything better, Big Brother. Don't cry anymore. 'Kay?"

Leon gratefully held on tight. "Okay, Sora. You go now. Shouldn't keep Sephiroth waiting."

Straightening up, with a grin, Sora ran out of the Computer Room.

Staying seated, Leon squinted, with determination. He truly loved Cloud. He never thought he could love someone so much. Just that damned Lone Wolf! The Beast would kill him, if he didn't submit soon.

Leon's face brightened with an evil smile. Well, Cloud always did refer to the SEED part of him as 'The Evil Bitch.'

High time this Bitch gave his Wolf a bite he'd never forget.

XXX

Sora met Donald and Goofy in front of Merlin's house. "Hey guys! I got an idea! Let's tell Cloud, Sephiroth's location!"

The two looked at Sora, like he was retarded, but Sora had become used to that. "Uh. Gawrsh, Sora. Do ya think that's wise?"

The last time Sephiroth and Sora met, he had almost killed Sora in battle. To Sora's dismay, the multi-winged Angel had only been playing with the Keyblader."It'll be fine. Cloud'll be the one fighting him, not me. Besides, Cloud keeps bugging us about him. He asked for our help. That's what friends do. Friends help each other. Right?"

Goofy and Donald looked to the other and shrugged. Well, it would be Cloud's funeral, and he did ask for their help.

Nodding, Donald began to walk toward the Marketplace. "Okay, Sora. But remember, this was your idea."

Grinning, Sora ran past them. He loved helping people.

Cloud gifted the three, with his customary glare, when the trio approached. The glower disappeared fast, when an excited Sora informed him of Sephiroth's location. "He's in the Dark Depths."

"I see… So I guess it's time we settled this." Cloud nodded and walked towards the Bailey. While he walked, he placed one gloved hand over his heart.

Still seated on the Computer Room's floor, Leon felt his Beloved's pull. He couldn't help but grin, releasing his Light to Cloud's heart. That's right, Beloved. Nip for the bait. The winged trap lays ready, to close on you for good.

Sora ran, along with a squawking Donald, and confused Goofy, to Sephiroth's location in the Dark Depths. Surprisingly, the trio arrived before Cloud.

Tifa had probably waylaid him. She excelled at that.

At their arrival, Sephiroth turned toward the three. His countenance serene. "Did you give him my message?"

"Maybe."

Sephiroth harrumphed, forehead wrinkling when he looked at Sora, like he sensed something different. "You smell of our Pretty Lion. A truly worthy mate. He fights us. He will not win."

Sora grinned. The other two remained confused. "We'll just see about that."

Sephiroth began to gesture with Masamune, when Cloud stalked up. "Sorry to keep you, Sephiroth!"

"Cloud. You'll never let go of the Darkness."

Cloud settled himself into his battle stance. Leon's Light strengthening his heart, keeping Sephiroth's Darkness at bay. "Shut up."

Cloud ran towards Sephiroth, who jumped in the air. He followed.

Exchanging many blows, neither of the warriors backed down, seeming equal in their fighting strength.

Running along the rock wall, Cloud swung at Sephiroth, who met his sword with a clash. Swords locked, the foes glared at each other.

Sephiroth spoke, hoping to jar Cloud's concentration, giving the Pretty Lion time. He figured the Lion would never break for his rival. He would kill this part of him, and the Lion's Light would be all his. "Absurd. Defeating me is meaningless. You know that more than anyone, Cloud. No matter how many times I fall, your Darkness keeps calling me back!"

"Wrong!" At the same time, the combatants rolled their eyes, while Tifa came forward. Their dislike of the woman mutual. The warriors parted.

Sephiroth cleaved Masamune down, while Cloud dodged back, and readied his sword. He frowned. His chest felt funny. "Tifa, stay back!"

"How can I? I wanna help you!" Tifa kept Sephiroth busy, with her blathering.

Cloud tried to figure out what happened. Glancing towards Sephiroth, he snarled at Sephiroth's answering grin. His Light betrayed him! That fucking Bitch!

Cloud gasped, feeling the last of Leon's Light, siphoning back to Leon. He shook his head to get his focus back. Jumping in front of Tifa, he blocked Sephiroth's killing blow.

Betray him, will he? Right after Cloud killed this fucker, once and for all, he'd tie down his Evil Bitch of a Lion for good. He grinned. He couldn't wait for their wedding night.

Sephiroth launched himself at Cloud for a final assault.

Cloud met him in the middle.

The two warriors then soared into the air, with a flash of light, and disappeared.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tifa looked up at the empty sky. "Huh?"

Tifa shrugged. "Gone again."

Sora frowned, directing his gaze back to Tifa. "Again?"

"Yeah. If Sephiroth doesn't kill him, Cloud will fall back down eventually." Tifa didn't notice Sora's face paling. "Well, I gotta go."

Donald and Goofy waved goodbye. The pair turned back to Sora, and wondered how come he looked so serious.

Goofy shook Sora's shoulder. "Hey, Sora. You okay?"

Sora looked up and grinned. "Yeah. Um. We should get going. We're we off to next?"

Donald and Goofy glanced at each other and nodded. Both speaking in unison. "Twilight Town."

XXX

_**Five months later **_

_**(Radiant Garden)**_

Humming to himself, Leon placed the portrait of his little brother, and friends, on the mantle. He wasn't happy, when he found out Sora had found Riku. However, Sora had reassured him, in his last e-mail, that Riku's Dark side hadn't shown up once.

Since he and Kairi had gone steady, Sora kept himself busy, by looking for a steady job to support her.

Leon backed up from the fireplace, with its warm, glowing fire, and turned in his little home.

Five whole months, Cloud free.

Leon had let his hair grow. The ends now brushed the middle of his back.

On his body, Leon wore a long night shirt, that came down to his ankles. When Cloud stalked him, he wouldn't allow Leon to wear anything at night. He would say the clothing would be torn off anyway. A total waste of munny.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Leon swayed. He hadn't had freedom in so long. It felt good. He looked back, to his grinning little brother in the picture, and smiled. He hoped Sora's life would be happy, like his had become.

Leon's heart froze, when he felt familiar arms wrap around his. Looking down, he gasped, recognizing Cloud's black gloves. Trembling, he felt Cloud rub his nose, in the hair above his ear, inhaling his scent.

Even in the Darkness, Cloud could find Leon."You let your hair grow back out. I like it. Keep it that way. This thing, though…"

Shivering, Leon felt the draft of Cloud tearing the night shirt off, leaving him naked.

Cloud once again embraced him.

Leon couldn't move from his fear.

Cloud knew. He knew that Leon betrayed him.

Leon would be lucky to make it through tonight alive.

"I forgive you, Light. Your fear spices your scent nicely. But you don't need to fear, I won't hurt you… much." Cloud roughly turned Leon around to face his cruel smile.

Leon stared into Cloud's glowing eyes. The irises looked different. They now slanted like a cat's. Just like…

Cloud tilted his head, sensing Leon's unspoken question. "We have become one. Sephiroth and I. He loves you too, Pretty Lion. In spite of the SEED Bitch's evil ways, we love you even more. We have missed you. Have you missed us?"

Leon liked living. With a shaky smile, he nodded, not trusting his voice. Cringing, he felt Cloud's gloved hands move down to his naked posterior, and clutch the cheeks roughly. "You will marry us tomorrow, or we will hunt down your beloved little Sora, and cut out his backstabbing heart. Do you understand, Mate?"

Whimpering, Leon raised his arms, clasping them around Cloud's neck. "Yes, Husband. Don't hurt, Sora. The plan had been my idea, from the beginning. He's just a child. He didn't know any better."

Thinking back how Sora helped his Light betray him, Cloud snarled for vengeance.

With Sora's survival on the line, Leon fell back on the SEED training Cloud derided so. Embracing a growling Cloud close, he ground his groin against Cloud's body; rubbing the side of his head against Cloud's. Moving his head back, he whispered in Cloud's ear; petting his back. "We'll be married tomorrow, like you always dreamed. For our wedding night, I'll even let you do that thing with your fist you always wanted."

Cloud's growls turned into purrs.

Leon, inwardly, sighed in relief. Once again, his wiles had heeled the Wolf temporarily.

Leon would have to send a quick warning to Sora, to stay away, in the near future. "Husband, I'm tired. Take me to bed."

Cloud's purring increased, filling the room. Picking Leon up, he carried him to bed.

Leon consoled himself, while Cloud walked. The marriage wouldn't be forever. He had survived this long. He'd figure a way out. He hadn't been SEED Commander, at eighteen, for nothing.

XXX

_**Meanwhile, a small time later… **_

_**(Destiny Islands)**_

Having just returned from job searching, Sora found a listless Riku looking out towards the ocean, from the perch of his favorite Paopu tree. "Hey, Riku!"

"Sora… Nothing's changed, huh?"

"Nope. Nothing will."

Riku sighed. Sora wasn't helping his mood. "What a small world."

"But part of one that's much bigger."

"Yeah."

"Hey Riku...what do you think it was---the door to the light?"

Jumping off his perch, Riku pointed to his Light's heart. "This."

"This?" Sora placed both hands over the area where his heart lay.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think."

Sora gave Riku a beautiful smile that warmed his Darkness.

Riku had to fight, from snarling, hearing Kairi run up to disturb the little time he and Sora had together. Again. "Sora! Riku!"

Turning towards her, Sora drew his Light away from Riku, and directed its glow towards Kairi. "Hey, what's up?"

This time Riku did snarl. Fucking Kairi! Always getting in the way!

"Look." Kairi held up a bottle with a letter rolled up inside.

Both boys' eyes widened, recognizing King Mickey's seal.

Sora found his voice first. "From the King?"

Taking the bottle from Kairi, Sora removed the message.

All three read the missive silently.

Riku and Sora, the Chosen Keybladers, had been requested for a mission at Disney Castle. The pair would leave, as soon as possible. Situation deemed critical.

Riku flinched, when Kairi squealed. "Can I go? Please, Sora! Can I?"

Handing the missive to Riku, Sora placed his hands on Kairi's bouncing shoulders. "Kairi, we've been over this before. I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, you'd kind of be in my way."

This time Kairi didn't smile coquettishly, like before in Traverse Town. Frowning, she stomped her foot. "I can wield a Keyblade too! You saw me! Donald said I did great!"

Riku rolled his eyes. Kairi had a Keyblade before, because he had used his advanced powers to make the damned thing. He'd tell Sora later, after Ms. Bitch left for dance class.

"Umm. Kairi, I really don't know."

Kairi placed her hands over Sora's, which lay on her shoulders. "Sora, we're going to get married. Remember? Where you go, I go."

Forehead wrinkling, Riku backed up. "Marriage?"

Half-turning, Sora grinned at Riku's expression, while Kairi simpered in triumph. "Yeah, I asked Kairi yesterday. She said yes. She said she'd wait for an engagement ring. With this mission, I should be able to afford the ring, and have a little left over for a start-up nest egg."

Riku internally conferred with his Darkness, which had laid low these past five months. The time had to be now. His chosen Mate had wandered. Sora needed to be marked, and made to submit, before the Keybladers left for their mission.

Riku, consciously, gave off a non-caring air. "Well, congratulations. Anyway, Sora and I have to plan for the mission. You guys can talk later."

Beginning to protest again, Kairi's eyes glanced down to Sora's watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for my dance class!"

Bringing Sora in for a quick kiss, which almost made Riku want to vomit, Kairi ran off with a wave.

Sora waved back, with a dreamy look on his face, long after she left.

Grabbing him by the shirt collar, Riku began to drag Sora to the old fort up in the tree. "What gives, Riku. Why're we going to the fort?"

"We gotta make plans. Don't we? The fort's comfortable, and I want to sit down, without getting sand up my butt." Riku smirked. Or on my crotch. Well, Sora didn't need to know that, yet.

"Y'okay. Sounds good to me."

Shaking his head, Riku watched Sora run in front of him. His gullible Light. Good thing he would be Sora's husband.

If the Keybladers left tomorrow morning, Riku wouldn't have to kill Kairi. Not that he wouldn't like to, but her slaughter would make Sora sad.

XXX

When the pair sat down in the old wooden fort, the tension seemed palpable.

Sora believed the ill feelings stemmed from Kairi wanting to come on their mission. "You don't have to worry, Riku. I'll talk to Kairi tonight, after dinner. She'll understand, especially when I come back with all that munny. I hope the Coliseum has another tournament going, then we could get married right away!"

Riku wondered what he could use for lubrication. "Uh huh."

Sora frowned, watching Riku get back up, and start moving stuff around. He didn't have much to choose from. Their old wooden swords. Tidus's and Wakka's blitz balls.

Sora quirked an eyebrow, seeing Riku pick up one of Selphie's old jump ropes, with a grunt of satisfaction. "This should do fine."

"Fine for what, Riku?"

Staring into Sora's eyes, Riku dropped the mask he had been holding in place, for what seemed like forever to him.

Sora jumped back in fright. It was him! The bad one who had wanted to hurt him back in the Castle!

Sora's eyes moved down to the rope, now swinging in Riku's grasp. He would do the same thing to Sora, that Cloud did to Leon, way back in the Coliseum.

Leon said he wasn't able to walk for a week.

Yelping, Sora shot for the open doorway. Adrenaline fueling his speed.

Riku effortlessly caught him by the waist. The Darkness filled the small wooden structure. He threw Sora, kicking and screaming, down onto the thinly carpeted floor of the fort. The small rugs, laid down by countless children over the years, now worn and threadbare. The impact knocked the air out of Sora's lungs, halting his screams and leaving him breathless.

Riku took advantage of the lull to tie Sora's hands tight above his head. He undressed fast, punching Sora in the chest, when he attempted to get up again. Shoving Sora's t-shirt to gather under his arm-pits, he pulled Sora' loose shorts off his kicking feet. He ignored Sora's shoes and socks. He had access to everything he wanted.

Sora began to scream again, when Riku laid between his thin, gangly legs. Riku quieted him, with a cutting slap across the face.

Sora whimpered, feeling his lower lip bleed. "Riku? Please don't hurt me. Please? You're my best friend. Don't listen to the Darkness. I don't want this. Please, Riku. Don't. I want my first time to be with Kairi."

Sora drew his breath in with fright, when Riku snarled, grabbing his face. His eyes grew to the size of saucers, watching Riku lean in, to emphasize his point. "After today, her name never passes your lips, to my ears again. If it does, she's dead. I'll slice her to pieces, with Way to the Dawn, in front of your eyes. That what you want?"

Beginning to cry, Sora shook his head no.

Just like Leon and Cloud.

Leon had warned Sora. Even in his last e-mail, his big brother had told him to stop hanging around with Riku. The Darkness would rear its crazed head, more sooner-than-later, and he would pay the price.

Why didn't Sora ever listen?

Nodding at the sight of Sora's tears, acknowledging his point had been made, Riku leaned back in for his kiss.

Not knowing what else to do, Sora let him in. He gagged, when Riku took the initiative, and thrust his tongue down Sora's throat.

Sora couldn't help but wiggle, feeling Riku's rough hands caress his inexperienced body. Still a virgin, he barely even masturbated. Trying to catch his breath, once Riku let up, he felt confused, watching Riku lick one palm. Whining, he shimmied backwards, when Riku started to masturbate his small erection.

Riku halted Sora's upward progression, by grasping his shoulder, with the other hand. "It's for your own good, Sora. I don't want to use spit. Just relax and come for me. Okay?"

Sora shook his head. The tears flying every which way. "Don't know if I can, Riku. You're scaring me. You're gonna hurt me. You're gonna hurt me bad. I know it."

Continuing to masturbate Sora's penis, Riku stared into Sora's face at the same time, moving his hand from Sora's shoulder to caress his cheek. Sora couldn't help but rub against his best friend's hand for comfort. "Sora, I love you. I've always loved you. You 're the one who brought me out of the Darkness. I followed your scent, all the way to Twilight Town, where I found you sleeping in that damned pod. Don't cry, Sora. We were meant to be. You're my Light. I love you."

Mesmerized by Riku's sweet words, Sora squeaked, with surprise, body clenching all over. Releasing a scream, he came. Penis expending semen into Riku's waiting hand.

"That's right, Sora. Relax and let it all out." Bringing his other hand down from caressing Sora's cheek, Riku dabbled the fingers in the collected semen. He used the rest to coat his erection.

Hands bound above his head, Sora lay in a daze, from his orgasm. "Riku?"

Slinging one of Sora's legs over his shoulder, Riku began to prod his virgin entrance. "Hmm?"

"I love you too. Please don't hurt me. Please?"

Riku halted, to look at his love's tear-stained face. "I won't lie, Sora. The first time always hurts a little, but I'm trying to be gentle. Just relax and this will all be over soon."

Nodding in defeat, Sora directed his listless gaze to the wall. He tried to ignore the alien feeling, of Riku's probing finger, in his backside. Leon survived. He would too.

Sora released a sudden squeal, when Riku found his prostate. He looked to his grinning best friend for answers. "Riku? What was that?"

"That's your prostate, Sora. I'll make sure to hit it again, when I'm inside you." Adding a second finger, to widen Sora's entrance, Riku made sure he rubbed constantly on Sora's prostate.

Hips moving, Sora began to wiggle and moan, with his eyes closed. Leon had been right. This felt so good. He never knew such a feeling.

Opening his eyes, Sora looked at a non-blinking Riku. "Riku?"

In Sora's recollection, everything seemed to happen in one motion.

Riku went from sitting up, staring, to having his lips glued to Sora's, and his erection half-way shoved up Sora's rectum.

Sora screamed, somewhat after the fact, feeling the harsh pain blossom, from down below. He screamed again, while Riku grunted, shoving himself in to the root. Pain! Ah! Such pain! The penetration hurt more than Sin Harvest, and that had almost killed him.

Sora's tears fell like rain. "Riku! It hurts! It hurts so bad!"

Rearing up, Riku rested his weight on his forearms, pounding inside Sora's tightness."Stay with me, Sora. It'll feel better. Just let me find…"

Sora released another quick scream, when Riku found his prostate once again.

Riku muttered to himself. "There we go."

Bending down, to silence Sora's lust-filled screams, with deep, tonguing kisses, Riku pounded on Sora's prostate. Gods! Sora felt so tight!

Riku grimaced, when Sora, unconsciously, tightened his anal muscles, around his thrusting erection. His lower stomach tightened up, warning him of his own impending orgasm.

Bringing one gloved hand down, Riku began to harshly masturbate Sora's renewed erection. Resting his head, in the crook of Sora's neck, he inhaled the scent, which never failed to bring him home to his Sora.

Sora's screams changed to wails. "Riku! Oh! Riku! It feels tight! So tight! Riku! What's happening? I'm scared! Ah! Uh! Ah! AAAHHHH!!!"

Riku groaned, when Sora came. Sora's anal muscles clamped down on his thrusting erection. He screamed, while Sora's body pulled his orgasm from him.

Sora sobbed, feeling himself getting filled up. "Riku? Pull out! It feels funny. I gotta get it out! It burns. I feel too full. Riku! Please!"

Facing Sora's pouting, tear-stained face, Riku shook his head. "No, Sora. You're my Mate now. I marked you. You're mine forever. Wherever you go, if you try to run away, I'll find you."

Sora knew he tread on thin ice. Riku had warned him, before the couple had even started, but he had to know. "Riku? I promised Kairi, I would marry her, after our mission ended. You say that you love me, and I'm your Light. What does that mean?"

Sora felt Riku nestle his head against his collarbone. Long silver hair falling, in a curtain, over Sora's sweaty shoulder. "It means forget about Kairi. Write her a letter or something. I don't care. We're getting married, when we arrive at Disney Castle. Mickey promised me, long beforehand, that he'd perform the ceremony himself. I used the thought of our wedding, to make it through Castle Oblivion, to finally get to you."

"Riku?" Sora shuddered, sensing Riku's Darkness build up again. He thought about his big brother, Leon. What would he do to calm Cloud down?

"What the fuck did I just say about fucking Kairi! Do you want her dead?" Riku propped himself up, on his forearms, to stare into Sora's eyes.

Sora, remembering Kairi's life hinged on his actions, smiled. He sent his Light towards Riku. "No! No! I…uh… I just need you to untie my hands. I…ah…wanna hold you, Riku. You're my husband. Right? Let me hold you."

Riku's eyelids lowered with the sensation. He purred. One of his hands came up, and untied Selphie's old jump rope from Sora's wrists.

Sora brought his hands down, so Riku could massage the blood back into his hands.

Kissing each wrist, Riku frowned at the bruises, like he forgot he had been the one to inflict them in the first place.

Embracing Riku, Sora shared more of his warm Light with him..

Riku's purrs increased. "Geez, Sora. Where did you learn how to do that with your Light?"

Sora giggled.

Riku had never purred before.

Sora shrugged with sad eyes. "My adopted big brother, Leon, taught me. He's married now to Cloud Strife. They live in Radiant Garden. You said you met Cloud before, when he worked with Hades. Leon's Cloud's Light."

Relaxing, Riku settled into Sora's arms. "Well, we're visiting Radiant Garden, right after we leave Disney Castle. I need to talk to Cloud, and you need to learn some more stuff from big brother."

Sora stared up at the ceiling. He ran his small fingers, through Riku's long hair, until he fell asleep. "Yeah, Riku. I'm gonna make sure Leon teaches me everything he knows.


End file.
